Marik and Melvin's Adventures on Chat Roulette
by A.R.Watts
Summary: Read the title. They go on a site just like Chat Roulette
1. Day one

**Stranger:** hello

**You:** KILL YOUR FAMILY! KILL YOUR FAMILY!

**Stranger:** no thank may i ask why

**You:** Because I am very man that someone who was dead 5000 years ago effed up my life so I'm going to take it out by playing a childrens card game.

**Stranger:** may I play with you

**You:** Sure. I summon MEGA UTERLA CHICKEN!

**Stranger:** are you a nazi

**You:** No, Kaiba is the ones With Nazis I have Steves.

**Stranger:** oh because that makes senses

**You:** They follow me because of my Rod, witch I keep clenched firmly between my buttock

**Stranger:** ok bye

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** MONSTER TRUCKS!

**You:** CARD GAMES!

**You:** ON MOTER CYCLES!

**Stranger:** RISK!

**Stranger:** ON TANKS

**You:** KILLE YOUR FAMILY KILL YOUR FAMILY

**Stranger:** whoa man

**Stranger:** that's too far

**You:** I Killed my father after he made me watch live action dinsey movies then wiped me

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** hey

**You:** Hello. Want to help me destroy the pharaoh?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** hi

**You:** Hello I'm trying to destroy the Pharaoh wanna help?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:** Hello, Is your name Steve?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** Heyy

**You:** Hello I'm trying to destroy the pharaoh wanna help?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:** Hello can you tell my sister I am not gay?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: hi

You: Hello I'm trying to destroy the Pharaoh

Stranger: hahaha

You: Want to help?

Stranger: no

You: Is your name steve?

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: hi

You: Hello I want to destroy the pharaoh

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: Hey 19 m us

Stranger: How are you?

You: Hi im 16 and I lve in a tomb

Stranger: Okay?

You: Im not very good, my evil alter ego killed my father when I was ten.

You: Don't hug him

You: His hugs are deadly

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: would you tell me..?

You: Do you think because a man likes to read yaoi that he's gay?

Stranger: it seems that i am gay

Stranger: stuff my ass. come in

Stranger: your fingers.

You: I'm not gay. Bakuta says I am but I'm not.

You: I mean Bakura

Stranger: bakura?

You: Yea. White hair, looks like a kitty

You: Has a gay dar

Stranger: hehe

Stranger: change the world, change the gay,

You: Well the Gay dar belongs to his Hakairi but he always has it

Stranger: ahan

You: .....So Do you like Duel Monsters?

Stranger: hm? yugi oh?

You: Yea! I'm Marik. I don't have Much to do since 4kids cansled us

Stranger: duel master.... you are..

You: Yep. I'm waaaaaay better then the Pharaoh's brat

Stranger: hahan

Stranger: let`s duel

Stranger: blue eyes dragon ...

You: MEGA ULTAA CHICKEN!

Stranger: my legs is kfc,,,

Stranger: so oily

Stranger: and my keybords too.

You: ooooooooooooookay then. Can we get back to the duel?

Stranger: yeah i see.

Stranger: join us!

You: ...Your the kind of people my sister told me to stay away from on the surface.

Stranger: ohhh

Stranger: i am 10..

You: I knew the surface was bad. I didn't meet any Seagulls or princes :((

You: I'm 16

Stranger: you are my bro. look like.

You: but I was 10 when my evil alter ego killed my father

Stranger: oh.

You: Melvin is really mean. He tried to kill odion, But Odion is a ass

Stranger: so...?

Stranger: ahan

You: IS your name Steve?

Stranger: oh odion

Stranger: steve maceen

Stranger: look like movie star.

You: YES! I USE MY GOLDEN ROD ON YOU! NOW YOUR MU MIND SLAVE!

Stranger: whao

You: I knew keeping this rod clenched firmly between my buttocks is a good idea

Stranger: love slave....

You: not love slave. Mind Slave

Stranger: ahan

Stranger: all need is love...

You: You have to play childerns card games for me. And Trap teens in burning buildings

Stranger: let`s play!

You: OK Now go get Yuugis Puzzle!

Stranger: yeah!

Stranger: !

You: You know what I like you. that last guy said I was a failed abortion

Stranger: omg.

You: He was very mean he said that I wasn't really Marik and that everything I knew was a lie T~T

Stranger: (

Stranger: lie...

You: Know what else we should do? we should give The fangirls Bakura's Adress!

Stranger: give me---

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You: Hi I'm Marik I want to destroy the Pharaoh

Stranger: Hi! I'm Kiseki and I want to rule theworld

You: No thats what I'm going to do. I have an army of Steves what do you have?

Stranger: An army of charas, and a magical, wish-granting egg

You: I also have egyptian god cards

You: and a big rod I keep firmly clenched between my buttocks

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	2. day two

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** I smell bacon!

**You:** NOBODY LIKES ME QQQQQQQQQ

**Stranger**: Youur right about that.

**You:** I mean so I killed my father when I was 6 whats so bad about that? He was wiping me!

**You:** He carved Egyptian writting into my back too!

**Stranger**: Has youur own father taken a knife to youu?

**You**: Yea, and then made me watch Live action disney movies.

**Stranger:** Awww hell naw!

**Stranger**: TORTURE!

**You**: And he wondered why I created an evil imaginary friend/ alter ego whos hugs kill you

**Stranger:** LMAO

**You:** You better not do that melvin may come out he's been really bad latly

**You**: oh no! AAAAAH!

**Stranger: **AH!

**You**: HELLO BINKY BOY!

**Stranger**: Fuck. Why does this always happen?

**You:** Because I was created with Shadow magic, its pretty evil. They had to murder a whole villiage to create the items

**You:** It explans why Bakura is the way he is

**Stranger:** :P

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:** Are you going to next me to?

**You:** Nobody likes me. So I'm a guy who likes Yaoi and hurting people. Is that so bad?

**Stranger:** Not necessarily, of course not straight away!

**Stranger**: what's Yaoi?

**You:** guyxguy romance

**You:** Yuri is girlxgirl

**Stranger:** ah right

**You**: So Do you play Duel Monsters?

**Stranger:** nope

**Stranger:** never heard of it

**You**: It's a highly dangerous children's card game. People Have died playing so only grown ups can play

**You:** I'm using it to take over the world.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:** QQQQQ Noboy likes me

**Stranger**: oh really?

**You:** yea. Every one nexts me when I say i killed my father for makeing me watch live action disney movies

**Stranger: **i'd do it too

**You:** But he also wipped me! and carved Egyptian into my back!

**You**: And he doesn't even know my name!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

****

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger:

17 dayssss

**Stranger**: :]]]]

**You**: Hi want to help me destroy the pharaoh?

**Stranger**: well sure! why not

**Stranger**: I am so happy that I could destroy everything

**You:** OK So we need to get all the steves so I can controle their minds with my rod

**Stranger**: what if you just put your middle finger in your mothers ass, and than smell it like the most amazing drug?

**You**: ...My mother is dead.

**Stranger**: good for her! she would be suffering wiith you as a child

**You**: Your perfact for my evil council of doom!

**Stranger:** I am perfect to everything! I am just awesome

**Stranger:** and I know itt

**You:** So we have to get the puzzle from yuugi any ideas?

**Stranger:** now I have to go, maybe I will go look for some normal person to talk about normal stuff, cause I am sick, and not creative to funny convos

**Stranger**: byeee and nice meeting you

**Stranger:** you must be a funny person in real life

**You:** I am normal! Dont leave me!

**You**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**Stranger:** hahaha really?

**Stranger:** you dont look so much

**You:** Yea. It's not my fault i was raised in a tomb and killed my father

**You**: and traped Yuugi in a buring building

**Stranger**: awww now everything makes sense

**You**: It was my evil alter ego! I'm not a bad person

**Stranger:** I was thinking you were idiot and maybe crazy, but noooo, you killed your father! you are totally normal

**You:** Yea! I knew you'd see it my way. So my show has been cansled because of 4kids we have to fix that

**You:** Stupid team 4kids

**Stranger:** is it a band or what?

**You**: No, Its the corpatioran that dubs my show. And censors my guns and punching. and moms

**Stranger**: oh ok should I say Cool?

**You:** No! 4kids is evil! That's why melvin(my ebil alter ego) joined them. They must be stoped! And I know how!

**You:** We will play a card game with them!

**Stran**ger: ok, I have some world cup cards, we could use it

**You:** No. We need Duel Monster cards. World Cup Cards arnt higly dangerous or used in Egypt

**Stranger:**

man! I serious, bye

****

Your conversational partner has disconnected.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You: hello.

Stranger: Chixina

You: Marik

Stranger: 

You: Bakura is being an Ass

You: He stole my pants

Stranger: Eat shit

You: I'd rather not. It doesn't taste very good

Stranger: Uv tried it?

You: No, but I dout it would. There was a lot of it in my home. Living in a tomb w/o a bathroom and all

Stranger: Freak

Your conversational partner has disconnected


End file.
